Unexpected
by XxNovellaxX
Summary: What happens when Meredith gets very sick and the most unexpected thing she could ever imagine, happens?
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place a little while after Addison's arrival. Hope you like it!**

Ordinary?

Meredith thought today was going to be like every ordinary day.. Pouring a fair amount of lavender scented shampoo onto her hand, Meredith scrubbed her hair clean like she wish she could with her life. Izzie and George were most likely down stairs in the kitchen making coffee or eating one of Izzie's chocolate Muffins, as always. Meredith wished she could go on as they did, without a care in the world. Instead, she goes around stating that she is "fine" when they all know she's just lying for her own sake, so then maybe she'd convince herself that she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Seattle Grace, Meredith is changing in the locker room. As she pulls of her shoes and puts on her work ones she suddenly feels dizzy and she doubles over in pain as a sharp spear like pain shoots through her. It quicky vanishes as fast as it came.

"Meredith!" Christina runs over and helps Meredith sit up on the bench, "What the hell just happened?"

"Nothing, just stomach pains, I had a lot of liquor last night, hangover." Meredith replies pushing the pain aside. Cristina nods her head in understanding, Meredith ties up her shoes and leavesfor rounds with the others, not thinking about it anymore.

"Who's got this one?" Baily asks as the interns stand around a young patient.

"Cassie Evans, multiple vomiting and dizzy spells, and running a very high fever." Izzie exclaims looking at her chart. Meredith is standing there staring down at the floor, thinking about the previous events, _Probably to much tequila,_ she thinks to herself. It has been happening a lot lately, then again she's been out to Joe's every night this week, and she's extremely stressed. Stressed over work, her mom, but mostly Derek. Even though he chose Addison it seems like he's everywhere Meredith goes. It's relaxing and annoying at the same time.

"Dr. Grey!" Baily yells to her. All the interns are watching her, "I suggest you get your act together and pay attention."

"Stevens, Cassie is your patient, O'Malley your in the pit, Yang your with me and Grey..Grey!"

"..Yes?"

"Your scrubbing in with Dr. Burke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way to the OR, Meredith silently prays that she wont see Derek. Walking down the hall she doesn't see him at all, so far so good. Continuing down the hall she stops in from of the elevator and waits for it to stop at her floor before entering. The elevator goes up on floor before stopping for another passenger. _Of course._ Meredith thinks as McDreamy enters the elevator and pressing the button for the next floor. He doesn't see her at first, seeing as she's back and leaning against the wall. He looks back expecting to greet Dr. Burke or someone like that and ends up smiling his famous McDreamy smile when he notices who it is. Meredith everts her gaze to the floor and closes her eyes as another dizzy spell takes over her. She goes to put her wait on her other foot and starts to lean a little. As she begins to almost fall over Derek comes to the rescue and catches her.

"Are you okay Mere?"

"I'm fine, I guess I'm just tired." she lies.

Derek can tell she's lying but decides not to say anything. He just looks at her with concern. She can sense the concern in his tone as he continues to speak to her,

"How are you?"

"Never been better.." She replies with a fake smile. He chuckles a little at that and is about to respond before the door opens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No fair I wanted that surgery! Instead I got to hang around the Nazi." Christina wines as she and Meredith sit down to eat there lunch

Meredith doesn't answer her, she just sits there pushing her food around with her fork. She's still not feeling so good. She doesn't understand it. She's a doctor and she doesn't even know what her own symptoms mean.

"Earth to Meredith!" Christina says waving a hand infront of her face, "What's wrong with you?"

"Hey Christina, hey Mere," George greets as he sits down to join them.

"Maybe you just need some air." Christina offers ignoring George's presence.

"Hmm, What?" George says stopping mid way with his fork halfway in his mouth.

"Yeah, I'll see you guy's later." Meredith says getting up from the table and walking towards the exit. She goes outside and sits underneath the nearest tree.

_Okay, lets go over this again, dizziness, stomach pains... really painful ones at that. _Meredith goes over her symptoms. All she knows is that she's been drinking a lot and that she's stressed. Other then that her sickness is a mystery. Succumbing to it all Meredith just leans back and breaths in the crisp afternoon air. It feels good to her and she closes her eyes, feeling the warm breeze on her slightly warm face. A lump forms in her throat and seeing that know one is around, she lets a tear slip from her eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Do you ever feel like everything is out to get you? Like every thing you are is messed up? I mean, I feel like shit, all the time...Isn't it a little unfair how life always seems to be after you? Or am I being tested in life? And when do I get a break?_

**First Chapter, what do you think? Do you have any tips for this chapter or my next one? I'm not really sure where this is going...Please review, if you don't, NO second Chapter, I want at least five reviews.** **So please**


	2. Chapter 2

Control

Meredith's steady flow of tears begin to fall like heavy rain, cascading down her cheeks and landing on her knee caps. She doesn't bother to wipe them away, seeing as no one is around to see her at her weakest. She doesn't know if it's the stress of everything or the fact that she's been feeling like shit for the past month and hasn't let anyone know. And on top of it all she has never felt so alone in her life. Why did Derek have to lie to her? Why did he have to be married? And why does she still love him so much?_ I need a drink_, she thinks to herself, wiping a tear off the bridge of her nose.

Her crying turns to sobs that make her body shake all over. She's getting dizzy and leans over to the left and dry heaves, she hasn't eaten since yesterday morning so there was nothing to throw up. She hears foot steps, well more like someone was running towards her and she quickly wipes her tears away,

"Meredith!" To Meredith's complete and utter shock, it's Addison and calling her by her first name no less. Meredith quickly gets up off the ground, she doesn't want Addison of all people to see her in this state of weakness.

"Dr. Shepherd..."

Ignoring the formality of Meredith's greeting, Addison repeats herself, "Meredith, are you okay?"

Getting tired of hearing that question Meredith just shrugs in defeat. "No." She finally confesses going back to her place at the tree.

"Well...maybe you should go home, your very pale...and..." Addison starts to reach for Meredith's head but hesitates, unsure about all of this, after all, Meredith did sleep with her husband. Addison can see that Meredith isn't doing so well so she places her hand on her head. She snaps it back the minute it touches Meredith's burning skull.

"Oh my god! Your burning up, I'm bring you inside." Addison states, more of a command then a question. Meredith doesn't move, she just wants to be left alone. Actually, she wants the comfort of McDreamy, not his wife.

Addison puts your hand around Meredith's arm and try's to force her up,

"Meredith, your not well we need to gt you checked out."

"I'm fine, I'm been dealing with this for a long ti-" Stopping mid sentence Meredith cannot believe she just spilled her tiny secret.

"What? You've been ignoring this?"

Just then Meredith's beeper goes off. Meredith ignores Addison's soft tug as Addison continues trying to get her up, Meredith's beeper says that she has to go to Izze's patient.

I have to get this," Meredith states getting up off the ground and running towards the hospital. Addison just stands there, watching as a sick Meredith continues with her job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is it!" Meredith yells, panting as she enter's Cassie's room.

"Nothing, I'm just bored is all,"

"Why do I always get patients like you?" Meredith asks picking up the girls chart. Cassie doesn't actually have a "medical" problem, she's stopped eating, Anorexic. The lack of food is cousing her to feel dizzy and when she tries to eat, her body rejects it.

"I need someone to talk to...are you busy?"

"Where's Dr. Stevens?" Meredith asks ignoring the girls question.

"A Nurse said she was in a surgery and that they would page you."

"Oh, and no I guess I'm not busy," Meredith responds. Ignoring the pain in her stomach, Meredith takes a seat next to Cassie's bed. "What's on your mind."

Cassie just shrugs, "Everything..."

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Meredith wonders.

"Because it's the only thing I have control over." Cassie responds without hesitation. "I mean, haven't you ever felt like you had no control over anything in your life?"

"As a matter of fact I have." Meredith responds with and understanding smile. "But you can't do this to yourself, it's making you sick, I bet your parents are worried about you."

"I don't have any parents..." The room goes quiet. "I'm living with my aunt and uncle, my mom didn't want me..." Cassie responds with complete sorrow in your voice.

Meredith puts and hand on Cassie's shoulder. She's laconic, not really sure how to respond to that. "Just think, there are plenty of people out there with problems worse then yours. I know it may seem like it's that bad, but it will get better. I don't think life's supposed to be this hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing at the nurses desk a half an hour later, Meredith is going over some charts. She's not actually reading the charts, she's thinking about what the girl had said, _"Because it's the only thing I have control over."_ Is this why she has been drinking so much lately, because she feels as if she has no control over her life?

"It's making me sick"

**So! What did you think of this one? I coincided Cassie's control problem with Meredith's newly found one. Okay, Five more reviews and you'll get the third chapter. So please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In case you don't now how to pronounce Luetje, it's Loo-chee**

Misfortune

That night when Meredith got home she jumped in the shower. The water fell over her like warm summer rain, It felt good on her throbbing head. Her dizziness had actually given her a break for most of the day and she was starting to feel more like herself. _Wont last long, _she thinks to herself, _I can never feel total peace for more then a couple hours. Stop the world I wanna_ _get off._

Just when she thought she had a little more time of peace she spontaneously falls to the floor of the shower. Meredith hits her head on the side of the shower door and snaps out of her dizziness. She hears pounding on the door and Georges worried voice on the other side of it,

"Meredith! What happened? Are you okay? Hello! If you don't answer me I'm coming in, nakedness or not!" He yells, finally stopping his pounding.

I'm fine, I wacked the shelve and all the shampoo fell!" Meredith yells back, lying through her teeth.

"Okay.." Meredith stays in her place at the bottom of the shower. Water saturating her. She stay's in there for at least an hour before getting up and drying off. As she towels herself dry, she notices a big bruise on her hip. _Great! How am I going to explain this? _Meredith thinks to herself angrily. She can't really say she fell in the shower because they'll all know she's lying. Then again, who's going to see it? Meredith also notices her very flat stomach. _I am in big trouble._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that night Meredith is sitting up in bed staring out the window she's passed up dinner and her stomach is currently growling at her.

"Why feed you if your just going to throw it up?" Meredith asks her stomach. It replies with another hungry gurgle. This is the third and a half day she hasn't eaten much. She's surprised none of them have lectured her about it. She'll eat when her stomach allows her to keep it in.

Earlier Izzie and George asked her to watch Meredith's mother's surgical tapes with them but she said she wasn't in the mood and that she was feeling tired. They shrugged it off and made popcorn and are currently being grossed out by the tapes. Meredith was very tired but couldn't seem to fall asleep. She was worrying over her mother. She saw her today, as usual she didn't remember her. She felt like crying for the fifth time that day when her mother asked her what her name was,

"_It's me mom, Meredith, your daughter."_

And all Ellis Grey replied with was her usual, "oh". It made Meredith angry, stressed and depressed all at the same time. But instead of going to Joe's for a few shot's of tequila she came straight home and fixed herself a coffee, which managed to stay in her stomach.

There was a quiet nock at the door and then the door slowly creaked open. Meredith didn't bother seeing who it was, she assumed it was Christina coming to check up on her or something. Whoever it was they didn't say anything, they just came over to her and sat down at the edge of the bed. She liked the silence, it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, or maybe it was because she didn't know who was sitting near her. As if on cue, that someone rapped their arms around her the minute a tear crept from her eye. It was just one tear, one salutary tear. Meredith curled into their arms and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning at work Meredith felt considerably better, and refreshed. Because of her great company last night, she slept soundly. She liked the comfort of being in someone's protective arms. It's been a while.

Meredith thought she could use a little boost to get her going so she headed down to the nursery. When she got to the elevator it was filled with people, including Addison. she felt Addison's eyes on her the whole way down. It was uncomfortable to be watch but reassuring at the same time. It felt good to have people concerned for her own well being, even in this case where a certain person has reason to hate her. I mean ADDISON? Meredith thought it was very strange. Was Derek's wife getting a soft spot for his mistress? Or was it just that Addison's a doctor and she's just used to looking out for people when they don't look well? _Yeah, that's it._

"Hey Meredith!" George says coming up behind her as she stares at the babies in nursery. Baby's always calm her down and put her in higher spirits. She secretly wishes she'll have a baby someday. She used to think that McDreamy was the guy she was going to spend the rest of her life with, have a family with, but that is simply not the case anymore. It's depressing. Her McLife isn't turning out the way she hoped it would

"I see your feeling better, that's great."

"I know, isn't it?" Meredith replies with the first smile she's given someone all day.

"We better head up, I hear Bailey is on the rampage." So they both head up to the next floor to receive orders from the Nazi. Along the way Derek stops them in the hall and asks to speak to Meredith in Private. Meredith gives in and they go to the nearest isolated hallway.

"Mere..." Derek starts

"Look, Derek," Meredith cuts him off. I am really grateful cor your comfort and support last night but that's it, no more of this," Meredith gestures between them.

"What's going on with you Mere?"

"I honestly don't know, and I don't want to do this." She replies going up the stares to find the others.

Meredith finds the others in their usual spot at the nurses station, awaiting a scrub in invitation. Christina is suturing a banana as she often does, Alex is looking in a Bethany Whisper Magazine, George is spinning back and forth in a chair and Izzie, who is currently missing, is probably working with a patient, something most of them should be doing.

"Grey, Yang, you are both scrubbing in but on separate surgeries, it's a full house today." Bailey informs standing infront of them with one hand on her hip while the other is holding a chart, all the while she's giving them that Nazi look of hers.

"Yang your with Burke, Grey...Your with Shepherd. Karev, your in the pit, O'Malley."

"Yes?"

"Your with me. Lets get moving people!" Bailey turns and heads down the opposite hall, George not to far behind. Alex slowly gets up and heads down to the pit while Christina and Meredith head to the elevator.

"So, I hear McDreamy was over last night." Christina says still holding the sutured banana.

"Nothing happened, honestly."

"I Figured seeing as your not well or something, gotten that checked yet?" Christina asked pointing at Meredith with the now rotting banana. Meredith got a whiff of it and ran down the hall to the nearest bathroom to dry heave, going threw the motions as she went. Unfortunately she passed Derek., who waited for her out side. Christina came as well and stated she'd be late so she left to scrub in.

"Don't!"

"I didn't say anything."

Derek kept sneaking concerned looks at her all through the surgery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since Meredith is on-call tonight she is currently finishing up the last patient on her list before going to take a nap. As she subconsciously fills out the last chart, Meredith feels a presence in the doorway. She ignores it as she finishes up,

"Okay Mr. Luetje, you are all set for the night, get some rest and I will see you in the morning.

"Thanks, Dr. Grey," Mr. Luetje replies, closing his eyes as if to get a head start. Meredith smiles down at him and replaces his chart at the end of the bed. When she turns around she's surprisingly not surprised at who it was that was waiting for her to finish up.

"You should get yourself checked you know," Addison suggests following Meredith out the door and down the hall to the nurses station.

"I'll worry about it later, I'm on call tonight." Meredith replies dropping her list of patients. Was Meredith speaking complete sentences to this McDreamy stealer?

"Seeing as your done, why don't you check it out."

_Why is she trying to help me? _Meredith wonders to herself. She doesn't respond, she just continues down the hall and stops at the elevator.

"Derek is worried about you." Addison confesses more to herself thenMeredith, "I hate seeing him like this, so please just see what's wrong and tell him your okay." _So she doesn't care.._ Meredith feels a little saddened at her false pretenses.

"Tomorrow, I'm on call right now." Meredith states a bit rudely as she turns away from Addison and heads down the hall. She passes a big cart of medicines as she walks, Addison watching all the while. Suddenly Meredith feels very dizzy and starts to lean, she tries to catch herself on the wall but falls back and bashes her head really hard on the medicine cart and is knocked out cold.

**Okay! I want 10 reviews since this chapter was intense! So Tell me what you think. I already know what the next chapter is going to be like so you could get it tomorrow, but 10 reviews first!**


	4. Chapter 4

What!

Meredith lied on the floor unconscious. Addison ran as fast as she could down the hall to see a total mess. Meredith had sliced her head when she hit the cart. Blood was all through her beautiful lavender scented hair.

"I need help!" Addison screamed trying to get someone, anyone's attention. She didn't touch Meredith, just stared at her in disbelief. Not a minute after Addison's plea a group of doctors and nurses, including Izzie and George, came running to Meredith's rescue.

"Oh My God!" Izzie screamed putting a hand over her mouth in utter shock. "Get me a stretcher!" She demanded, also not touching or moving Meredith just incase she injured her back as well. George just stood there, not moving or saying anything, he just stared down at the powerless Meredith.

"Page someone!" Addison yelled at George. He snapped to attention and paged the first number that came to his mind, McDreamy.

A stretcher finally came and they slowly and carefully loaded her onto it and brought her to the closest vacant room. Once in the bed Addison immediately took gozz and applied pressure to the open wound on Meredith's skull. When they took a closer look at it wasn't as bad as they thought. It would only need a few stitches and she'd be fine. Unfortunately, she isn't conscious.

"What happened?" Derek asked panicking when he ran into Meredith's room.

"I don't kno-" Izzie began but Addison cut her off.

"She was walking down the hall by the nurses station and she fainted, she hit her head on that Medicine cart in the hall and cut her head open a little." Addison exclaimed frantically. She's never seen someone fall like that.

The room went quiet, everyone was just standing there. "Will someone treat her!" Derek yelled at everyone. Izzie was the first to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith is now lying in bed with tubes sticking out of her. Izzie had to shave around the open wound for George to be able to stitch it closed . Her beautiful hair. She has a bandage around her head so the rest of her hair wouldn't irritate the wound.

Meredith is still unconscious; completely unaware of the concern that everyone has on their faces for her. Everyone in the whole hospital knows. Gossip spreads faster then disease at Seattle Grace. Christina heard about it pretty much as fast as Meredith's fall to the ground and is now sitting in the far corner of Meredith's room.

"Why didn't you get your health checked?" Christina whispers, her head was in her hands and a single tear escaped her eye; completely out of character. "Don't be like me and put your job before your health," She whispers again, this time glancing at her helpless friend. She looked so Helpless and vulnerable. If Meredith was awake, they'd be joking about who looks more like shit.

"She's going to be fine," Christina is startled and jumps a little. It's Burke. "I got her EEG back, there is no internal bleeding. Christina let out a sigh of relief and let a few more tears fall.Burke walks over to her and raps his arms around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's cold outside but despite it all Derek is out there. Leaning against the back wall of the hospital. He's just staring off into know where. A cold breeze sifts through the air and he hugs his arms around him for warmth. _I should have had her checked out. This is all my fault, _Derek mentally blames himself for Meredith's misfortune. It is somewhat Derek's fault. Meredith was stress over him, so she drank, and for some reason she it's making her very ill.

"You should be wearing a jacket," Addison's voice broke the void Derek was currently in. He didn't reply. "It's not your fault you know." Addison Offers, knowing that Derek is blaming this all on himself.

"Yes it is," He replied, head in hands now.

"Stop it Derek! I'm your wife, she's not your girlfriend anymore so stop worrying about her, Burke says she's going to be fine anyway."

Derek shakes his head but sighs of relief, "Addison, we've been down this road before, and you know I haven't gotten over this just yet." He confesses.

Addison sighs in frustrations, "So your staying here tonight and not coming home?"

"She needs someone to wake up to,"

"If she wakes up," Addison states rather rudely. And Derek glares at her, "she had a pretty hard fall, that's all I'm saying."

"It was your tone." He replies, anger rising in his own tone. Addison crosses her arms and stares at her husband sadly. She hopes he'll get over this. If there marriage is ever going to work, he _must_ get over Meredith. But will he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A day and a half has passed and poor innocent and powerless Meredith is still lying unconscious in a hospital bed. McDreamy is sleeping with his head on the bed, his hair is all askew and his hand is clutching Meredith's soft ineffectual hands. If she were awake right now, she'd have them balled into ineffectual fists. She'd hate to see everyone worrying about her, especially Derek.

Derek's pager goes off and his head snaps up so fast you can hear a tiny crack. He places his hands on his neck and rubs it a little before looking down at his pager, He's going to be late for a surgery. Taking one last look at Meredith with his famous McDreamy eyes and kissing her on the forehead, he leaves the room and heads to the scheduled OR. Seeing that Derek was no longer in there, George then enters.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" George asks, even though he knows he wont get a response, he looks at her questioningly. That look fades away and a look of sadness is in it's place. He sits beside her bed, hesitant about touching her. He slowly places his hand on hers. He's only looking at her, not talking to her or anything, he's not good with women, and apparently ones who are so far out of it, they don't even know he's there. _It's like I'm not even here, just like always_, George thinks to himself. It's true, when he talks to her he feels like she doesn't hear what he's saying. It's like when a guy as a crush on a girl in highschool. It's like he doesn't even exist in her eyes.

Izzie starts to walk into the room but sees George and thinks better of it. Instead, she stands in the doorway and watches him. She knows he loves her, but at the rate he's going, she will never know.

"How she doing?" Izzie announces herself with a question.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" George asked.

"Not long, just got here." Izzie exclaims walking into the room and standing beside the bed. "She's still not awake?" She asks disappointingly, knowing the answer anyway. George just shakes his head. "We are starting rounds soon, you might want to go get changed into new scrubs." Izzie offers. George just nods and leaves.

Izzie is left in the room all alone. Like everyone else she hates to see Meredith in such a weak state. Her illness is still a mystery. The EEG didn't show any signs of a head injury but she is still not waking up. Dr. Burke said they'd do more tests if she doesn't wake up in the next few days.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good? I mean, I knew you weren't but I didn't think you were this ill. You need to tell me these things, I could have helped you.:" Izzie Blathers on. _I could have helped her_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Nurse came into Meredith's room to replace her head rap with a new one. Even though they had stitched it up, it was oozing a little and needed to be replace now and then. The nurse placed the new rap on a cart beside the bed and carefully brought Meredith forward so she could get to her head better. She un-rapped Meredith's head and threw the old wrappings away. The oozing had stopped but just in case, she replace the wrappings with a new one. Just as the Nurse was putting Meredith back against the pillow she happened to peer down. What she saw Baffled her. To get a better look, she placed Meredith against the pillow and removed the top later of blankest off of her. There was a puddle of blood.

The Nurse quickly punched the emergency button on the wall and in no time at all, Baily and a few other nurses came running in.

"What the?" Bailey was baffled as well."We better get her down for a CT scan right now to see what's causing this."

Down in the CT room Meredith is in the scanner. Both shepherds, Bailey, and Burke are looking over Meredith's CT scan.

"Wait, wait, wait," Baily says, "what the hell is that?" she asks, pointing to a dark patch located in Meredith's ovary.

"She's had a miscarriage." Addison states in complete shock.

Derek's jaw drops, "What!"

**I think only one person who has reviewed this guessed right, GO YOU! So did you all like it?**


	5. Chapter 5

Lost

It's been two weeks since Meredith's fall...and her miscarriage and there is still no difference. The cause of this un named illness was the fact that Meredith had been Pregnant and drinking, and also not eating well. Because her child was taking most of what Meredith was eating and there wasn't much food being consumed, the baby wasn't getting enough. Then you have to add the symptoms of being pregnant and multiply it by ten because of the drinking factor.

All of Meredith's friends are very distraught, especially McDreamy. He cannot believe that Meredith didn't tell him. I mean, he obviously new the baby was his, they had just ended their relationship. Then there was Addison. He knew she was very upset about this. But what was he to do? He couldn't ask Meredith about this.

Derek was sitting in the corner of Meredith's room. He wasn't scheduled for a surgery until 12:00 in the afternoon and it was only 11:30. He didn't want to face Addison when he found out about the baby so he stayed here in this very room for the past two weeks. His marriage is failing and he seriously doesn't care anymore. He just wants it all to end. He wants to start fresh. But he's not so sure Meredith will be so willing to take him back. He knows it was a jackass of a thing to do; not telling her about Addison. He knows how much pain he's caused her and that it was somewhat his fault she's been reduced to this weakened state.

"Dr. Shepherd?" It was Christina, she usually comes to see Meredith at this time.

"Mm?" He replies. His head is back and his eyes are closed.

"I'll stay here, go get something to eat, you look like shit."

Derek gets up to leave looking at Meredith and then at Christina with this pleading look on his face,

"I'll page you if I see even the slightest eye flutter." She reassures him the best way she can, she's not good with showing emotion. Frankly, this is killing her inside, but she knows she has to be the rock. Because who will? Derek thanks her and leaves the room, setting out to get something to revive him. He is worn out from staying up all night. He doesn't wont to miss one moment just in case Meredith wakes up.

Christina takes the chair next to Meredith. Christina could almost say she looks worse then Meredith. She hasn't slept well at all throughout this whole ordeal, she feels completely helpless. Burke is doing all he can to comfort her but all she wants is to be left alone, to show no emotion at all. She does though, when she's all alone in a on-call room she lets it out, a little bit at a time. Christina lets the tears fall; how unlike her.

Meredith's face is very pale and looks lifeless. There are tubes sticking out of her arms. One is her feeding tube, since Meredith is unable to feed herself. Meredith is also very skinny, despite the food being put into her three times a day. Christina guesses Meredith had been off food for quite sometime. But, she doesn't think she did it deliberately. Meredith new she'd throw up if she ate so she didn't. Christina also knows for a fact that Meredith knew nothing of her Pregnancy.

"If you knew you were pregnant, you wouldn't have drunken so much." Christina tells Meredith, but of course, Meredith heard nothing.

"Your right," Izzie said, coming into the room and pulling up a chair. Izzie's hair is up in a messy bun instead of a perfect pony tale. There are dark rings under her eyes. Like everyone else, she hasn't slept for days. Meredith's house is so sparkly clean you could eat off every surface. And the fridge, it's filled with all sorts of chocolate pastries. _"They are for Meredith,"_ Izzie would say when George looks at her with such questioning.

"And she would have told us, or at least you, she tells you everything..." Izzie brakes the silence. Christina nods.

"She couldn't even save herself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How far along was she?" Addison demanded, walking into the elevator before it shut. Derek was quiet for a long time before answering,

"Almost a month..." Derek confesses. He is a total mess over Meredith and he can tell it's pissing Addison off in the worst way possible.

"I cannot believe this!" Addison screams in total frustration, "How could you Derek?"

Derek can't hold it in any longer, "how could **I**? You have the _nerve_ to point the finger at **me**?" Derek yells at her, his voice getting louder as he went along. "**_You_** are the one who has ruined our marriage!"

Addison is speechless. For once in her life she finally understandsDerek has fallen out of love for her. When he is home he just sits there in a daze. She doesn't know what to do about him. What will she do know? Go back to Manhattan?

By now Derek as turned his back to her, he's had enough. He no longer wants to stay in this elevator with her. His arms are folded and he's tapping his fingers impatiently as he wait's for the elevator to open and set him free.

"Derek." Addison pleads.

"No..." Derek says, not looking back at her. It was like he could sense the tears streaming from her eyes but he did not comfort her. He wasn't going to feel sorry for her anymore. He wasn't to blame for this, she had walked out on him a long time ago when he caught her in bed with his best friend. No, this was over. Finally, after seeming like he was waiting an eternity for that god damn door to open, it did. He stepped out and headed to the OR for his scheduled surgery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George was sitting down for lunch, everyone else, minus Meredith was sitting with him. They all seemed to be in a state of semiconsciousness. All were thinking about the same person. _She got pregnant...and she didn't know it, I wonder what she would have done about it if she had known..._ George wonders to himself. He loves Meredith, but she's in love with someone else. How does she deal with it? She's in love with a married man and was a complete mess underneath but no one knew just how bad it was. He wished he could have done something about it, but somehow he knew it wouldn't help coming from him, because he is invisible to her.

Bailey seems to be just as upset as the rest of them. She's gotten to attached to her interns. She's not as hard on the others as she usually is. She warned Meredith about having a relationship with Derek and this is were it brought her. No one ever listens to her.

Bailey walks into Meredith's room just to check up on her. Still no sign of consciousness. _She must have been sick for quite sometime to be like this for two weeks now_, Baily thinks to herself, looking at Meredith one more time before finding the others so she can give her orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two more days have passed and still nothing. When will this sadness ever end. Meredith's mother has been asking about her. Meredith would be very happy to hear that. Ellis is distraught about the whole thing and wont even leave her room. Sadly she forgets about it in a matter of thirty minutes and goes back to her normal activities. But sometimes it all comes back to her and she's right back to where she started. She needs her daughters company, even if she never really knows who she is.

Addison is finishing up with her last patient. Her patient has also gone through a miscarriage. It'll be a long winding road of emotional recovery for her. Addison pats her on the shoulder reassuringly and leaves the room to get ready to go home and pack. She's leaving for Manhattan tonight. Derek wants her out of the trailer as soon as possible. She's not going to stay, she doesn't think she could stand seeing Meredith and Derek, whether they get together or not. She can't stand to see his face when he looks at Meredith in that way he used to with her. She feels like she was never enough for him. He always put his job first. He was never home and she needed the comfort she knew she wasn't going to get from him. So she found someone else to give it to her. And now she's receiving the consequences. Karma works in mysterious ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek is back in his place at Meredith's side. Addison left and hour ago and all he cares about is Meredith's recovery._ Why isn't she awake yet? _He asks himself for the hundredth time today.

"I need you." He whispers, running his hand through her hair. What he doesn't know is that she needs him more then he will ever know. A tear slips down the bridge of his nose. And as if in slow motion, the tear drips down and falls slowly, splashing on Meredith's hand.The tear spreads out over the curves of her hand.

Feeling the cold sensation, Meredith's finger twitches, and her eyes seem to search around under her eye lids before they flutter open. Derek, seeing this miraculous sight, stands up and gathers her into a bone crushing hug, crying all the while.

Meredith's lips part as if to say something. Derek sits back down and smooths out her hair, looking at her with that famous look of his. Meredith manages to speak but very weakly, barily audible,

"I feel...lost."

**She has awakened. Please tell me what you think, it'll help me think of a sixth chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

Empty

"Lost?"

Meredith just looks at him, Wondering how long she's been here. It feels like she had just fallen yesterday, but that is simply not the case.

"What do you mean lost?" Derek asks, leaning in closer. Her hand is now in his and he's massaging her knuckles.

"I didn't know how else to...drown my pain..so I drank, and I don't know why it made me so sick, I mean, I know I wasn't eating much but I wasn't feeling well. I didn't want to take time away from my job because everyone expects me t-"

"No one expects you to fill your mothers shoes," Derek says, finishing her sentence for her.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Meredith asks, closing her eyes.

"...we'll talk about it later." Derek says, shushing her. " Right now I think everyone's going to want to know about this." He jesters to her, about her now being awake. "Do you want anything?"

Meredith nods her head, "my head hurts."

"I'll be right back."

Derek kisses her temple and leaves the room to get her something for her headache. He wonders why Meredith hadn't said anything about the baby. She talked as if nothing was going on, only the fact that she made herself sick. _How odd..._ he wonders. He first stops at the nurses station seeing as the group is usually there at this time. He can't help but smile as he walks up to them.

"What's with that smirk on your face?" George asks, spinning around in the chair to look at Derek. Izzie studies Derek for a moment before speeding off down the hall towards Meredith's room. George follows her with his eyes, and seeing the direction of witch she is going he leaps up from his chair to follow her. Christina hits Derek on the arm happy to hear her friend is awake to the world and starts walking. Derek walks down the hall punching in the numbers to Bailey's pager as he goes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone is gathered around Meredith. George, Izzie, Christina, Alex, McDreamy, even Burke and Bailey. They are all just so happy to see this great intern back in reality.

"How are you feeling?" Izzie asked, looking at Meredith with both concern and happiness.

"My head still hurts, and why am I wearing a head bandage?" Meredith asks, reaching up expecting to smooth down her hair. Everyone looks at her and then around at each other. Derek decides to stay quiet. Meredith crosses her arms.

"When you fell you cut your head open...Just a little!" Christina says, seeing the look on Meredith's face. "And we had to shave around it and stitch it up..."

"Sh...shave?" They all nodded. Meredith looked down. Her beautiful hair...

"We've missed you." George puts in, sifting imaginary sand with his feet.

"I haven't been asleep that long...have I?" no one answers. Meredith senses the uneasiness in the room. "Will someone just tell me, I wont freak out, I mean, it hasn't been that long."

"Two weeks and two and a half days." Derek answers her request. Meredith goes silent.

"You haven't missed much, just a women who miscarried twins." Alex says, thinking it was nice to fill her in a little. Izzie slaps him hard upside the head, "what did I say?" he asks, rubbing the back of his head. Meredith just smiles at the offer, thinking nothing of it. Meredith feels like they are all keeping something from her, but not Derek, he has this look on his face that tells her that there is something he wants to know, but she has nothing to tell.

"Miranda...Everyone?" The chief walks in looking for Bailey, not expecting to see everyone who should be with patients or in surgery, standing around Meredith. But then he notices her consciousness and smiles.

"Good to have you back Grey." He says, placing a hand on her shoulder, "hope to see you back to work. Everyone else? I know this is a bittersweet moment for you all but you have patients waiting." Everyone drops their heads, mumble "goodbyes" and "feel betters" and leave to continue there duties. Derek stays behind.

He sits in a chair next to Meredith. He wants to touch her, kiss her, anything just to be near her. But he knows she's still angry with him.. He wants to bombardon her with questions about this baby she was going to have. Like how long had she known and was she going to tell him? Or more importantly, was she going to keep it. He wonders if he should tell her about the miscarriage. He shakes his head, _she needs time to get better._

"What are you shaking your head for?" Meredith asks, looking at him from the corner of her eye. She's happy to see him, have him so close to her. She misses his warm comforting touch, his sent...everything about him she has missed. But at the same time she is still very angry with him about Addison. _where is Addison anyway?_ She asks herself, closing her eyes and dropping her head to the side. Everything goes silent.

"I just cannot believe your awake, I missed you." Derek says, giving her hand a squeeze. She knows he's lying so she asks him what she thinks he's not talking about.

"Where's Addison?"

Derek sighs. Somehow he knew she was going to ask that. "She left..a few hours ago..." He finally responds. Meredith looks at him questioningly, like he isn't telling the whole truth of the story. "...For Manhattan." Meredith nods, not quite understanding Addison's reasons for leaving, not that she knew them. Was she gone for good? Were they getting a divorce? She wanted to know, and she wanted to ask these questions but she felt to tired.

"I've been asleep for two weeks..."

"And two and a half days." Derek adds.

"And you'd think I had enough sleep, but I feel my eyelids over powering my will to stay awake." She closes her eyes. Taking that as his cue to leave, he kissees her hand, gives it a squeeze and leaves her to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Meredith slept she dreamed. She dreamed of all the two weeks she'd been asleep. She had heard what everyone had said. McDreamy had been in room with her more then the others. He actually never said anything to her. He just sat their quietly. The only thing she remembered him saying before she felt his tear on her hand, was that he needed her. Thinking about that now makes her happy and sad at the same time. George was with her too. She remembered him sitting right here, by her side. He was holding her hand. She remembers feeling the warmth of his hand on hers. And how sad he seemed to be. didn't really say much, at a loss for words like everyone else who came t see her. All he had said was when he asked her what she had gotten herself into. Then there was Izzie. She was rambling on and on about how she wished she could have helped her, but she didn't know how sick she really was.

Christina had come in a number of times. She could tell it was her by the uncomfortableness in the air. She remembers Christina talking to someone, she thinks it was Derek. Christina was telling Derek to go get something to eat. Like he hadn't been, like he'd been here at her side for a long time. And he must of left because she only felt the presence of Christina. There were muffled sounds coming from her, like she was crying. Then Meredith heard bits and pieces of what she was saying, Meredith was slipping in and out of consciousness at the time. Christina was saying something about if she knew, if Meredith knew, about...something, Meredith didn't hear what Christina had said, but that if she knew about it, then she wouldn't have drunken so much. Knew about what?

Meredith woke up a few hours later to a dark and empty room. Everyone was tired and went home. They'd see her in the morning. Now that she was alone and awake she could contemplate. What did Christina mean? Was this the same information everyone seems to be hiding from her? Meredith lied down a little deeper into the covers and stared at the ceiling. _No wonder patients are always sleeping when you walk in, it's such a plan looking room, _Meredith thinks to herself, continuing to start upwards.

A tear rolls down Meredith's cheek. An odd feeling of emptiness washes over her like a wave over beach sand. It's like something was there and now it's left her. She's feeling as if a part of her is gone...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Meredith Awoke to a fuzzy black haired head resting on her lap. It was McDreamy. Meredith pulled her hand out from under the covers and ruffled his hair. He stirred, mumbled something and then popped his head up to see Meredith smiling at him trying to hide the odd feeling she's been having. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and sat up in his chair.

"I am feeling much better, can I go back to work?" Meredith asks looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I have already looked into it.," Derek says with a smile.

"When?" Meredith asks. She's tired of being in this room. She misses the busy atmosphere of Seattle Grace.

"Today."

"For real?" Meredith asks sitting up in her bed.

"For real." Meredith starts to pull the covers of herself but Derek stops her. "First we have to see if you can eat on your own without throwing up, just to make sure your completely better." Meredith crossed her arms in defeat.

Half an hour later after telling Derek what she wanted to eat, a nurse came in to give it to her and make sure she eats it. Derek had a surgery so he couldn't be there.

"Can you please not watch me." Meredith stated.

"I have to Dr. Grey, orders."

"Well can't you make an exception? I promise I'll eat it, I'm hungry anyway."

"For you I will." the nurse said with a smile and exited the room. Meredith looked down at her plate. It consisted of a turkey sandwich, chips, and a glass of milk. She had to admit she was a little afraid, afraid of throwing up, or getting dizzy. She doesn't want to go back to that again. She slowly picks up the sandwich and brings it to her mouth. She can smell the turkey, and surprisingly, it doesn't make her nauseous. She takes a bite and chews it slowly. She swallows, waits a few seconds and continues to eat the whole thing. Completely happy that she can eat in peace, Meredith eats most of the chips and drinks down her milk. She begins to laugh and cry at the same time. So happy that she is no longer ill. The nurse, hearing the commotion in the room, pokes her head in,

"What's the matter Dr, Grey?"

"I'm not sick anymore!"

**I made this two pages longer the usual...then again it was doubled spaced to fit on fanfic, but still. It's longer. Plus this is the second chapter I've given you today. Are you loving me now?**


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpected

Two days after Meredith's release, and after a hard day at work, Meredith, Izzie, George and Christina are sitting in the living room watching one of the famous Ellis Grey's surgical tapes. Of course, Izzie and George are yelling out in disgust at how gross some of these surgeries are. Meredith is laughing and enjoying her time back with her friends, and Christina is just stuffing popcorn in her mouth. Meredith hasn't seen McDreamy for a while, other then his hellos in the hall. She still doesn't forgive him. Derek also hasn't told her the real reason for why he and Addison are now divorced. It was final yesterday. You'd think she would be in higher spirits about it.

Even though everything has gone back to normal, and Meredith doesn't really have much to stress over anymore, _and _is no longer sick; something is keeper her from enjoying life. She's been having that empty feeling again, you know that one where she feels a part of her has left her. She feels like that something should have been there when she woke up...but it's suddenly gone. Of course she didn't know about her own pregnancy and she still doesn't know about her own miscarriage. She doesn't really have reason to ask about this emptiness because she doesn't know what's really missing. A part of her still feels like everyone is keeping something under lock and key. And she wants to know, but doesn't want to look to interested, even though she has a right to know. It's an odd mixture of feelings that deserve to be put into one of Meredith's long famous quotes.

"Izzie these cupcakes are amazing!" George says through a mouthful of chocolate. "Meredith you've got to try one!"

"Nah, I'm all set. Popcorn doesn't really go with chocolate." Meredith says, picking up a handful of popcorn from the bowl beside Christina. Christina looks at her with her are-you-okay-wanna-talk-about-it looks she's been giving her lately. Meredith returns the look with her it's-nothing-I- can't-handle-don't-worry, looks. And it wasn't. She could handle this particular problem on her own without doing anything stupid.

"Have you seen your mother yet?" Izzie asks, pausing the tape, feeling like this should be discussed.

"Nope." Meredith replies.

"Are you?" George cuts in.

"Nope," Meredith says again.

"Why not?" Christina adds in.

"I'm...afraid to okay!"

"What are you afraid of?" Izzie and George say in unison.

Meredith doesn't say anything. She doesn't want to say her real reason because then it would make it real.

"Meredith."

"It's just, they told me she was worried about me when I was in a coma...she remembered me! And I got all excited, like she was getting better. But I know if I go back there she'll just ask me who I am like she always does, and I'll be crushed...and upset and all that emotional stuff I'm still trying to get over! Now stop asking me!" Meredith yells getting up from the sofa and storming upstairs. Izzie and George look at each other and then at Christina.

"I got this one," She says, shoving the popcorn bowl at George and going upstairs to Meredith's room.

Meredith heard a knock on the door. She didn't want to move from her current position, standing by the big window. Christina came in and sat on the bed. Both women pretty content with the fog like silence lingering in the room. Meredith sighs,

"I'm just...I'm so confused." Meredith says, not looking away from the neighborhood street. Christina doesn't say anything at first, she's still trying to get used to this new part of her, where she actually talks about feelings,

"What about?" she finally asks.

"I've been having this feeling.

"Oh, one of those..."

"No, this one is different." Meredith says, turning to her friend, arms crossed and face all serious. "I've been having this empty feeling." Christina mentally panics. _Oh my god...how am I going to skate around this..I know she needs to know but I'm afraid for what this will do to her. _Christina thinks to herself, keeping it cool.

"Empty?"

"Yeah, like there is something missing...but not like when a child grows up and finds out they are adopted feeling...if that even makes sense." Christina nods in understanding and Meredith continues, "A feeling that something used to be there, like apart of me, and is now somehow...gone. Christina looks at Meredith as if she were thinking about this real hard. Even though she knew why her friend was feeling this way, she had to look like she didn't, and that she had no solution.

"I'm sorry Mere, I don't know..." Meredith sighed in defeat. _Yes, I pulled this off._ Christina thought to herself, but she couldn't help but feel deeply sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the locker room before rounds, Meredith is untying her shoe laces and taking them off so she can put on her work ones. She pauses, this is exactly where she was sitting, and exactly the thing she was doing when her realization of her illness closed around her, attacking her every being. _What if it happens again, what if I faint again? _Meredith thinks to herself in such panic you'd think she'd be frozen in that state forever. She doesn't want to go back to that. When she was sick, she seriously thought she was going to die. What a horrible feeling.

"Meredith...hey, are you okay?" George says, walking over to her and sitting next to her on the bench.

He leans forward, studying her face. It's blank, like all her emotions have run vacant from her body. He puts and arm around her and squeezes her shoulders. She seems to snap back, sighing a huge sigh, blowing all concern away. She was fine, she didn't get dizzy, or faint. She was going to be okay.

"Meredith?" She nods her head,

"Yep, yep." she's still acting a little strange but George backs off.

"Okay everyone!" Bailey walks into the locker room. " Rounds are starting now so you better be ready, Karev, your with me, Izzie you have patients on the next floor here's your charts," Bailey hands Izzie five charts. Izzie groans but shuts up when Bailey gives her a glare. "O'Malley, Yang,"

"Yes Dr. Bailey," George answers, Christina just looks up from her place on a bench.

"You with me, but yang. Your scrubbing in with doctor shepherd."

Every one leaves the locker room, minus tow people, Meredith, and Bailey. Meredith was tiring up her work shoes, not paying any attention about anything. She didn't even realize she hadn't been ordered to do anything, and that bailey was standing there watching her. Bailey had a job for Meredith that she didn't want to ask her to do,

"Meredith." Bailey says, braking the silence and the awkward daze Meredith seemed to be in. Meredith looks up, seeing that everyone else is gone she begins to feel a little uncomfortable, but doesn't let it show. "There is a new member of the staff that has asked you to assist her today...she has taken Addison Shepherds place, and she pacifically wants you because of your great records." Bailey finishes, not meaning to sound uneasy. Meredith just shrugs,

"Okay, where do I meet her?"

After Meredith finished up in the locker room, Bailey showed her the way to where Dr. Reynolds was waiting. Bailey seemed to be uneasy in Meredith's eyes and was confused about it. Now, Dr. Reynolds has taken over Addison Montgomery Shepherds place as the new gynecological Surgeon. Now you can see why Baily is uncomfortable with having Meredith Assist.

"Why hello Gr. Grey! I have been dying to meet you." Dr, Reynolds sticks out her hand to shakes Meredith's. Meredith smiles and joins in the shake,

"Hello."

"Page me if you need me," Bailey says, putting a hand on Meredith's shoulder before heading down the hall to the Nurses station where she told George to meet her. So Meredith was left alone with Dr. Reynolds.

"Okay Dr. Grey, first thing I want you to do is do a search on the Kelly Hughs, she is a single mother who has no family left to tell us if she is allergic to any of the medications we want to put her on for her pregnancy, seeing as she doesn't know herself.

"Okay." Meredith replies turning around to head for the file room.

On her way to the file room Meredith thinks about her odd feeling. She's been having it every second of her life right now. It's causing her to be a little depressed. Actually, if she knew she had been pregnant and had over gone a miscarriage while in a coma, her depression would be so maxed out she wouldn't even be able to get out of bed. This is why know one has told her. Meredith is in such deep thought she walks right into McDreamy. He looks down at her with a smile, masking his desire to be with her.

"How are you today?" He asks her, still standing in her path.

"I'm fine, now will you please move, I have to do a search on a patient." Meredith says moving to the right. Derek moved to the right as well.

"Come one. Talk to me."

"No." Meredith stated stubbornly and moved quickly to the left, braking free of Derek and continuing down the hall to the file room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once in the file room, Meredith sits in th nearest chair to gather herself. She came so closed to him. Why did things have to be like this? She knew she would have been in his arms the minute she found out about Addison's departure, but there was her pride she had to consider. How desperate that would be to go right back to him. She doesn't want to be the desperate ex-girlfriend/mistress. But she misses him so much. Meredith shakes her head, shaking off her love her him like a dog would with water after a bath. She gets up off the chair and starts sifting through the files labeled E-I. She was looking for Hughs. _Grappler...Grus...Grey...wonder what mine says..._ Meredith thinks to herself finding her own file while looking for Kelly's. Meredith pulls out her file reads the resent. All about her symptoms she had felt before fainting and going into a coma...at the bottom there was something about an unknown

"Pregnancy!" Meredith screams aloud. Then reads more...it reads:

_While in a coma, Meredith Grey had over gone a Miscarriage from an unknown pregnancy._

Meredith's hand flew to her mouth, a tear falling from her eye, she read on,

_It seems that the Miscarriage occurred because of the lack of food, and there was said to be a lot of drinking involved._

This horrible unexpected news caused Meredith to fall to the floor in sobs.

**Okay, tell me if you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Feeling It

On the floor of the file room, Meredith is shaking violently with sobs. The damn holding her tears back had broken through, tears flooding from her eyes, nothing to plug up the deep wound in her heart.

"What have I done?" Meredith sobbed, leaning forward and putting her head in hands while rocking back an forth. She wished she had known, she wished she could turn back time and do things differently, she wished she let her friends help her when she needed them most. She thought of Derek, did he find out? Did h know she was going to have his baby? Does he know that she didn't even know she was pregnant? _It's all my fault..._

"What have I done!" Meredith sobs again, shaking feverishly, still sitting against the wall of the file room. She leans her head back, staring up at the ceiling, her eyes are bloodshot and she's got black rings under her eyes; showing the lack of sleep. Meredith slams her tiny ineffectual fists on the hard tile of the file room floor, letting out a long remorseful sob.

Fifteen minutes have passed. Meredith is now lying on the floor, scrunched up in a ball, her eyes are closed. Her sobs have stopped. Only tears trickle down her cheek; a silent stream. Meredith hears quiet footsteps but her eyes stay closed, like she would be invisible to the world that way. The footsteps seem to stop, like whoever it was, was looking around. They must have spotted her because the sound of the footsteps got closer. Whoever it is leans down in front of her, moving the hair out of her face with their index finger.

Dr. Burke scoops Meredith up in his arms, her head resting on the crook of his neck. She felt to shocked to move. Burke walked to the door, paused to make sure no one was around, and then carried Meredith to the nearest on-call room. Once in one, Burke closes the door with his elbow and walks over to a bed, placing Meredith gently on it.

"I...I didn't know." Meredith said softly, a tear traveling down her cheek and landing on the soft pillow. Burke just nodded. He wished she hadn't found out that way. But who would have had the guts to tell her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later, Burke exits the on-call room Meredith occupies and shuts the door slowly so it doesn't slam. He pages Bailey, telling her that Meredith is unable to work at the moment, so that she can tell Dr. Reynolds. Burke had just sat at the other side of the room as Meredith cried herself to sleep. He wasn't sure how to comfort her, but he doesn't think there is actually a way in doing that. She has lost a baby for gods sake, and she is just finding out about it now.

"Dr. Burke!" Derek comes running up the hall. Burke turns around. "The chief has been paging you, you have a surgery in five minutes." He exclaims, leaning against the wall. Burke looks at the door behind him and looks uneasy, he doesn't want to Meredith alone, even though she is sleeping. Derek looks at him oddly.

"Pretend we aren't co-workers for five minutes." Dr. Burke says, getting ready to tell Derek about Meredith's current predicament.

"Okay, shoot."

"Meredith knew nothing of her pregnancy."

"She didn't?"

"No, I just found her on the floor of the file room. She was scrunched up on the floor, sobbing. Her personal file lying on the desk. She's found out about her Miscarriage."

"..." Derek didn't know what to say. He had wondered why Meredith hadn't been upset about it, and she didn't come to talk to him about it. Then again Meredith isn't one for talking about feelings. She just brushes them off like you would with a leave you found on your shoulder. "H..how is she?"

"She's sleeping." Burke says looking at the door. "But Derek, she will never be the same again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek crept into the room and sat down beside Meredith. She wasn't sleeping, she was just staring at the white walls of the on-call room.

"I...I killed our baby..." she sobbed quietly, more to herself then Derek. Derek didn't say anything. He wanted to cry with her but all he did was lay down next to her, burying his head in her hair; a single tear fell from his eye as he rapped his arms around her reassuringly. They both fell sleep, morning the loss of the family they almost had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Losing a child you never even knew you had is far more emotionally crippling then you could ever express. Derek tried to talk to her, but all Meredith did was look straight ahead, like she wasn't hearing anything, as if she was trapped inside her own world of despair...All he could do was hold her. For hours he would sit up in her bed with her, she would be in his lap as he cradled her. He would comb his fingers through her hair, trying to think of something he could say to her. But there was nothing he could have said. This sort of pain would stay with her forever. With every baby she'll lay eyes on, with every toddler walking along without a care in the world, will make her think of the little boy or girl she could have had. She blames this entirely on herself. Everyone told her it wasn't her fault, because she hadn't known. But in her mind she thought she knew better. If she hadn't been drinking so much she would have eventually realized her symptoms were because of pregnancy. Instead, she drowned her sorrow over her mother, Derek and the stress of being an intern, in Tequila. Of course she didn't think this rationally, because if she did, she wouldn't be carrying the weight of this on her shoulders.

It's been a week, Meredith has been given two months off. Not that that will be long enough to heal her broken heart. That will take a lifetime. Unfortunately, Meredith hasn't left her bed for anything except to use the bathroom and to take showers. Derek, and occasionally George or Izzie, bring her food up to her. Except on those rare occasions where Christina will. Today was one of those days where it's Izzie's turn, not that they fight over who does it, they all fight over who _will_ so it's only fair to do it in turns, and like I said, it's Izzie's. Today Izzie has brought Meredith a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a peace of chocolate cake she made this morning. Izzie knocks on the door and then enters, as to announce her presences. Se sets the bowl and cake on a tray. Meredith stay's in her lying down position. She eats when Izzie leaves. Izzie sits down at the edge of the bed.

"I made you a chocolate cake..." Izzie says, knowing she wont get an answer. She knows Meredith is grateful for all the things she's been doing for her. "I made this one just for you, you should have seen the look on Georges face when he saw it...so I made him a batch of cupcakes...he loves them so much." Izzie says, laughing a little to herself. She looks down at Meredith, pats her butt and leaves.

Meredith closes her eyes for a moment or two and then turns over and sits up. She pulls tray onto her lap and breaths in the smell of the soup. She doesn't smile, she doesn't frown, just picks up her spoon and eats her soup. When most of the soup is gone she sets it aside and looks down at her cake. Izzie is so sweet to bake a whole cake just for her, and chocolate no less. Meredith smiles a small smile, but it quickly fades away. She takes a bite of the cake and sets it on her fork on the tray. She lifts the try and puts it back on the night stand.

She stares out te window from her bed, but she can't see anything. She slowly takes the covers off herself and gets up out of bed. She walks over to the window and looks out. It's a cloudy day and there are kids outside. They are splashing around in the puddles from the rain earlier today. Meredith just watches them. Suddenly all the kids stop and look off in one direction, Meredith does too. The kids' mother is standing on her front porch, a small baby at her hip. Meredith looks at the baby and then down at the floor. A tear rolls down her cheek. Meredith is feeling it, Feeling the loss of her baby, _fully_, for the first time.

**I was getting all teary eyed myself as I wrote this. Did you?**


	9. Chapter 9

Giving it a try

One month into the two months that she has off, Meredith is doing considerably well. She hasn't had as much tequila as everyone thought she would and she's been coming out of her room. She just refuses to leave the house. McDreamy seems to live there now that he is over so often to check up on Meredith. There is nothing going on between him an Meredith right now, she wants it to stay strictly platonic. Well until she can get her head straight, but no one knows that.

Today on this fine sunny Saturday morning, Meredith is sitting at the kitchen table. McDreamy is getting dressed, Izzie is making a pot of coffee and George got an early start on the groceries.

"You think George will remember to get the tampons?" Izzie asks, turning to face Meredith, leaning against the counter. Meredith shrugs, she's staring at a not in the wood table.

"I think he will, but he just wont get them." Derek says entering the kitchen. Kissing Meredith on the cheek, he goes to the cabinet as he always does and pulls out a bowl and then retrieves a box of cereal from the top of the refrigerator. Meredith doesn't look up until Derek pushes a bowl of cereal in front of her face. "Eat up Mere, it's unhealthy to skip breakfast." He says, fixing his own bowl of cereal and sitting down, placing a spoon in Meredith's bowl.

"What is with George? You'd think he'd be okay with getting them, people would think he had a girlfriend or something." Izzie says shrugging as she pours Meredith, Derek, and herself a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Derek says, taking both his and Meredith's cups from Izzie. Meredith looks at her as if to thank her. Izzie gets it. Meredith hasn't said more then two words since she found out about her miscarriage. Everyone expected that from her and seem to get the looks she gives them.

Happy and playful laughter can be heard from outside. Those kids are out playing today. Meredith suddenly gets up from the table and leaves the kitchen. Derek looks at Izzie, spoon halfway to his mouth. Izzie shakes her head, indicating that they better leave her alone for at least twenty five to a half an hour.

"I hate seeing her like this," Derek says dropping his spoon in his cereal bowl, not caring about the small mess of milk that went on the table.

"I know...but we just have to give her time, she'll come around...I mean, she probably wont be exactly the same but..." Izzie sighs.

"That's what Burke said over a month ago." Derek replies, placing his head in his hands.

"We have to be here for her." Izzie pats Derek on the back and leaves the kitchen, heading upstairs to get dressed seeing as she was still in her pajamas.

Derek sat quietly at the kitchen table. He loves Meredith more then she will ever possibly know. It's killing him to see her like this. A part of him thinks she will never get threw this, snap out of this torturing reality she seems to be currently living in. Derek wishes he hadn't screwed up as bad as he did. He thinks that maybe..maybe if he had just left Addison when he caught her and his best friend, then things would be different. There might have possibly been a chance that that little baby, would be a one month old right now, possibly sitting on his lap right now. Of course he is blaming this on himself. That's what you do when your in love with someone, so that they don't have to believe it was all them, or them at all. But Meredith doesn't see it that way. She may be mad at him for what he did, but she loves him to much to point the finger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Staring out her bedroom window, Meredith watches the kids playing in the street. The eldest, who appeared to be around twelve or thirteen, was siting on the front steps watching over her two younger brothers while holding her baby sister. None of the others downstairs know she stands here day after day, watching. Meredith mainly focuses on the baby girl. Once while standing by this window, Meredith had the window open. She heard the eldest, named Violet, say her little sister's name. The Baby's name is Gabby. Meredith has been watching her grow for a month now. She's even witnessed Gabby's first steps. It's the only thing that has made her smile.

When she first started watching Gabby, Meredith would cry. Then, it had only been two weeks after she found out about her miscarriage. Now she has gotten used to it. She can't cry forever. I mean, what if she had the chance to have a family? She has to let this go. And she almost has. It will make her sad from time to time, but she wont let it rule her life.

Gabby is now pulling at her sister's earrings. Violet reaches up and unlocks Gabby's hands from their surprisingly tight grip and places her in the soft green grass. Gabby looks around, mouth wide open as if in aw with the world. Meredith smiles as Gabby pulls the grass from the ground, tossing it in the air. Grass lands in her hair and Meredith can hear the quiet baby laughter. Meredith laughs with her but then stops as not to attract attention to the other people in the house. Taking one last look at little baby Gabby, Meredith leaves the window and goes into the bathroom to take a shower.

Meredith leans her head on the shower wall underneath the shower nasal. She just stands there like that as the water runs down her body. She's thinking of about the past month. About how depressed she was and how all her friends stuck by her, supporting her every step of her recovery. Then there is Derek. She can't help but not be mad at him. He has been there for her more then anyone else, not that they didn't try to be. They didn't know how to handle it. Meredith was in such a state of shock, half the time they didn't think she was all there. It took five tries of saying her name to get her attention, and all she would do is turn her head and blink at you. And if Meredith did say anything it was only: _"I didn't...I...didn't get a chance to love..."_ and she'd fade back into her own world again. Now you could say she was pretty much over it.

Meredith thought of her life with Derek so far. It's strictly platonic right now. _But what about later? _She wondered. Would she be able to be with him like she once was? She was not thinking of giving it a try. Meredith finished washing up and got dressed. Today, she was going to take a walk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek was in the livingroom sitting on the sofa with George and Izzie. They were all talking until they noticed her, then they all stopped.

"George bought tampons!" Izzie said, trying to get Meredith to say something.

"Good boy." Meredith said plopping herself down between Derek and George. They all looked at her funny. Did she just say something? And did it have just a hit of happiness in it? Yes!

"Looks like our boy as grown up." Izzie says, continuing with the conversation, trying not to act to shocked.

"Hey!" George says pausing Izzie a little. Meredith smiled.

"So what are w doing today?" Derek says, directing the question at George and Izzie, seeing as they end up doing stuff together because Meredith is never ready to leave the house.

"I want to go for a walk." Meredith said, getting up from the couch and heading upstairs to get a pair of shoes. The rest look at each other, dumbfounded. Meredith emerges from upstairs a minute later wearing a pair of shoes for walking. The others are to shocked to speak.

"Are you feeling alright?" Izzie asked getting up and walking over to her, placing her hand on Meredith's forehead.

"Hey! Guys! I am trying to get over this the best way possible and I don't want you al treating me differently as if I just told you I have cancer! Now are you all coming or not!

_Someone once said that death is more universal than life; everyone dies but not everyone lives. When I think about that I immediately come up with this fact, life is unfair. Yes I know that sounds corny and a little over used but I keep hearing everyone say it. But it's true. Then I think about that phrase im always saying, "life isn't supposed to be this hard." But if you think about it...It really is supposed to. It's hard for a reason. And the only reason I can think of it this: We are being tested. Everything we do is a test. A test of fear, a test of strength, But most importantly... the tests of love and loyalty. How else are you going to believe in yourself if you don't try?_

**Can you believe I thought up that quote in ten seconds flat? And if you don't get the part where Meredith says "How else are you going to believe in yourself if you don't try?." It means if you do think your being tested, it makes you try harder in life. Okay tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

What May Come

It's a warm sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. There is a light breeze, perfect for letting your hair down, and that is just what she did. Meredith stepped out into the fresh air, her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. She breathed in the cool air. The closest she's been to fresh air in a whole month was when it would seep through an open window as she watched the kids play down below. Derek held onto her shoulders, looking a little worried. He didn't want her to brake down and cry, saying she wasn't ready, the last time they tried going outside. _This is different, she volunteered to come out. _Derek thinks to himself, watching Meredith happily as she breezes deeply in and then slowly out. Izzie and George stand in the door way. They just wanted to see how she would do when outside. They aren't actually going to walk with Meredith and McDreamy, they think they need some time alone, to talk...something they haven't done for a long, long time.

Meredith turns around to face them, "I'm fine, see!" Meredith says, walking down the steps and into the street. She spins around once and looks at them. Seeing that she will be okay Izzie and George wave to her and head back inside. Derek walks down the steps and stops in the grass a few feet away. He looks at her with the McDreamy look of his. He is extremely happy to see her out of the house, and smiling no less. He wants to kiss her, but he knows she needs time. He can tell it in the way she acts around him, like she's keeping her distance. Meredith looks at him, she can see that look in his eye that tells her he wants to be more then this, more then just friends. But are they friends? She's still unsure about what they are. She wants them to be what they used to, perhaps even more then that. But she hasn't been so sure about it, she didn't know if she was ready for that again. Now, she is.

"If you keep standing there staring at me we aren't going to get anywhere." Meredith says with a smile. Not just talking about the walk they were going to take.

Derek snaps out of his daydreaming and walks passed her and unto the sidewalk and starts walking. Meredith soon falls in step beside him. They walk in silence for a long time, just enjoying each others company, enjoying the closeness. Meredith and Derek are heading right towards those kids. Derek looks at Meredith, his hands are stuffed in his coat pockets. He wants to hold her hand reassuringly, but is unsure about it. A ball come flying past them and into the street. One of the boy's starts to run after it but his sister calls him back, telling him he shouldn't go in the street because of the cars. The boy looks sad. Meredith looks at the boy, feeling his sadness too. She strays away from Derek's side and, looking before going into the road, Meredith walks over to the ball, picks it up and then walks over to the little boy. She kneels down in front of him as to be at his level,

"Here you go," she says, handing him his toy.

"Thank you..." He says shyly. Meredith places a hand on his head, ruffling his hair a little. She gives him a smile and then gets up walking back to Derek. He just stares at her and they keep on walking.

Meredith slips her hand into Derek's, acting as if it was no big deal. She knows what she's dong. Derek on the other hand, looks down at the joined hands, and then at Meredith, who just keeps on walking; no big deal. Meredith is curious about what Derek does when he's not with her.

"Talk to me," Meredith says, looking around her at the neighborhood houses.

"About what?"

"I don't know, anything."

"O-Kay...I caught a big fish today."

"When did you find time to fish?" Meredith asked looking at him now.

"While you were sleeping."

"What time did you get up?" Meredith wonders, a bit fascinated since she hasn't heard much about the outside world.

"Um...about four thirty or five, why?" Derek asked, looking down at her.

Meredith just shrugs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in the grass at a local Park, Meredith is leaning against a tree and Derek is right beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asks, moving his head to the left to look at Meredith.

"I'm okay," She replies also turning her head. Meredith gets lost in his eyes. She wants to love him freely again. She doesn't want to hide her desire to be with him any longer.

"Mere?"

"Mm Hmm?" She responds closing her eyes and turning her head forward again.

"I...I um..."

"You want to know why, right?" She states, sighing because she knew he wanted to talk about it.

"Yeah..."

"What do you want to know? Why I drank myself silly?" Derek stays quiet, figuring out what to say as not to upset her.

"I know why..." He says, looking away from her. "It was because of me..." They both nod, understanding the whole meaning of what he said. They don't have to discuss it anymore. They both understand what each other meant. Meredith was upset over him picking Addison, Derek knows what an ass he was and thinks he shouldn't be forgiven.

"I'm..I'm don't hate you anymore." Meredith finally confesses. Derek Smiles to himself,

"Glad to hear that."

The two sit in silence for a long time. Just breathing in the evening air. It was good of Meredith to come out of her shell. She was in there for a long time. She just needed to breath a little. She knows she'll be fine, and so does Derek. Meredith leans her head on Derek's shoulder and takes his hand. Derek Lays his head on her's.

"Mere?"

"Mm?"

"What is this?" He asks, talking about what's going on between them.

"I donno." Meredith lies. She knows exactly what it is. She smiles to herself and looks at him. He looks back at her. Now he's lost in her eyes. He knows what this is too and he can't help but smile. Meredith leans in and kisses her McDreamy softly on the lips; Soft like peaches. Derek winks at her and they go back to there previous position, head on head, holding hands. Derek lifts his and Meredith's Kissing her palm. He squeezes her hand three times. I-Love-you. Meredith squeezes back, but squeezing a forth time, meaning "too". They both smile and think about what's to come.

**Okay. Now, I think I am done but if you all want more I will. Like maybe a eleventh chapter explaining how it all ended. I'm leaving it all up to you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay everyone, this is my last and final chapter. Enjoy.**

In the End

One year, three months and six days later, Meredith and McDreamy, are just getting off the plane. They are back from their honeymoon in Tuscany. Derek is helping Meredith into the cab that will take them home.

"I love you," Meredith says kissing Derek. He returns the favor.

"I love you too." He brakes the kiss and settles to holding her hands, massaging the knuckles of every finger.

"Think they missed us much?" Meredith asked, squeezing his hand.

Derek laughs, "Yeah, especially the chief." He says laughing a little more. Derek is his go to guy, of course he missed him.

"I miss Izzie, and George, and Christina, even Bailey." Meredith says almost in a wining fashion.

"We will see them all soon enough." Derek says, a smile playing on his lips.

Meredith fell asleep in the cab for the rest of the way home from the airport. She dreamed peacefully about her and her McDreamy's Relationship that blossomed into this magnificent marriage she knew would never fail. She was so happy knowing that she will always have him beside her through everything. She loves him with all her heart and will never let him go no matter what happens. No matter what devastating things life may bring them, they will always have each other.

Their wedding was wonderful. George and Burke were Derek's best men, while Christina was Meredith's maid of honor. Izzie minded at first but then lightened up, settling for just being her brides maid, as long as she was up there, she felt special enough. The whole church was filled with Lavender. Of course, it's Meredith's favorite sent. They expressed their love for each other through vows and then the kiss to bring it all together.

"Sweety, we're home." Derek's soft soothing voice tried to wake up Meredith.

"Hmm?" Meredith mumbled and then shot her head up. She was so excited to be home again.

Derek picked her up out of the cab. She was still very tired. Derek stood before his new two story house where is trailer had once been. He remembered telling Meredith that he had all this land and didn't know what to do with it. So he built a house for him and Meredith to start their new lives together. It was a great way to start fresh. Meredith opened her eyes when they got in the house. A tear slipped from her eye. It was a happy tear. Derek placed her on the sofa where she curled up and continued to sleep.

The house is a little Bigger than Meredith's. It has a huge kitchen, four bedrooms, two downstairs and two upstairs. It has three bathrooms, ones connected to the master bedroom that Meredith and Derek sleep in. And a nice twirling staircase. But plenty of rooms for any amount of kids they are planning on having. Personally, Meredith just wants one or two, and maybe a dog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the kitchen Derek looked in the frig, _oh yeah, we need food._ The frig is empty. Can't go on a honeymoon with food in the frig that can spoil. _I'll have to go get some._ Derek grabs the keys to his car and goes back into the living room. He bends down in front of his wife. _Wife, wow... _and tells her he's going out to get groceries and that he will be back in an hour. She opens her eyes and kisses him on the lips,

"I love you," she says placing a hand on his cheek and sliding it down his neck. He answers her with an "I love you too," and kisses her forehead before getting up and leaving.

Meredith closes her eyes from a moment. She sighs and gets up from her place on the sofa and walks outside to get the bags Derek left out there. He couldn't carry her and the bags at the same time. Before picking up the bags, Meredith walks around the rap around deck. She stops when she gets to the back. The backyard is a vast field of long grass. Derek said he'd buy a riding lawnmower and get rid of most of the long grass. Then he said something about buying a few trees to landscape the backyard. He's always planning something. Meredith looks at her yard, something's missing from it.

"Kids...and maybe a dog." Meredith says to herself.

"Talking to yourself?" Meredith whirls around to see Christina standing there, arms folded with this weird "Christina" look on her face.

"I've missed you so much," Meredith says hugging her friend tightly. Christina nods her head and lets go of Meredith, bringing her at arms length.

"How was Tuscany?" She asked smiling broadly, happy to see her friend.

"It was absolutely beautiful, you and Burke should go when you get married. Meredith said jokingly.

"Maybe we will." Christina says shooting her hand out to display a diamond engagement ring. Meredith screamed with delight and hugged her friend once again.

Meredith and Christina are now sitting in chairs on the deck drinking tequila, minus Meredith. Christina thinks that Meredith isn't drinking it because of the whole ordeal with the miscarriage. Boy is there a surprise in store for her.

"So you say you want a dog?" Christina asks, skipping over the kids part for now.

"Yeah, life's boring without a happy dog to play with." Meredith says looking out into the yard. There is a small lake just over the hill, that's where Derek does his fishing "And I want to get a swing set and perhaps a jungle jim, but for now, I'll settle with a crib. Meredith smiles and senses Christina's eyes on her.

"You mean?"

"Uh huh."

"How fair,

"Two months." Meredith's smile gets much bigger.

"Wow, I wasn't going to say anything just incase you had put on weight for other reasons, and Derek hasn't noticed the weight gain?" Meredith hits Christina's arm. "Does McDreamy know?"

"Does McDreamy know what?" It's Izzie and George.

"She's Pregnant!"

"WHAT!" Izzie runs over to Meredith and gives her the huge hug but then loosens her grip afraid for the baby.

"How fair along are you?" George asks also giving his friend a hug.

"Two months."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Derek walks into the backyard followed by Alex and Burke.

"That I'm ready for a dog."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All six friends plus the chief and his wife, and bailey and her husband, are gathered in the back yard for a bar barque. Everyone is happy to see the happy couple back, and also congratulating Christina and Burke on their engagement. Izzie and Alex are now a couple, but no one see's a marriage proposal coming from Alex anytime soon. They seem to be happy the way they are at the moment.

"Have a girlfriend yet Georgie?" Meredith asks, they are standing off to the side alone.

"Y..Yeah I do."

"Who is she?" Meredith asks excited for her friend.

"Her name is Lucy, she's a nurse, she works down in the nursery." he says, smiling as he takes a sip of his martini.

"So that's why I always caught you down in the nursery."

"When did this start?"

"A week after you left for your honeymoon."

"Way to go George. This man is an animal" Alex says walking over and bumping him playfully. George smiles into his cup.

"I always knew you liked her." Izzie says coming over as well, standing in between Alex and Meredith. Meredith is happy to see her friends this happy. They all seem to have their life together. This time, Meredith doesn't have to be jealous of them, nothing is going wrong in her life.

Meredith parts from her friends and goes over to where Burke and Christina are talking to Bailey and her husband. They were talking about Christina and Burke's recent engagement.

"I don't see you as the marrying type, Yang." Bailey was saying when Meredith walked up.

"It goes to show you, people can change." Meredith puts in, sipping a glass of water.

"That's right." Burke agrees.

They all continue talking it up after Meredith moves along to the next group of people.

"And here she is now," Derek says as Meredith walks up to him, the Chief and his wife Adele.

"Talking about me?" Meredith says kissing Derek softly of the lips. He puts his arm around her.

"We were just talking about what a great intern you are at Seattle Grace, and how we would like you to stay with the hospital when your internship is over." says the chief with a grin.

"I'd love that." Meredith says sipping her water. Adele looks at her a little funny. _Where is her wine?... _

The party starts to wine down after a couple of hours. A glass is suddenly being clung by a fork,

"I would like to make a toast." Everyone turns around to see Derek standing on a chair. "I would like to make a toast to my beautiful wife, our friends, and the future." Everyone raises their glasses of wine to meet each other's.

"To the future!" They all say.

Derek goes to cling his glass with Meredith's and now notices her glass is absent of wine.

"I..."

"What's the matter?" He asks sitting down with her at an empty table.

"I'm...I don't just want a dog, I want a baby."

"Okay...Then lets have one." Derek says hugging her, excited about their planes for a baby.

"Derek, I'm already Pregnant."

"You...you are?" Meredith nods her head, smiling. Derek kisses her on the lips and then a dozen more times all over her face. He grabs her hand and stands up. "Everyone!"

Everyone stops their mingling chatter to look at Derek and Meredith. Christina smirks, she knows what's about to be announced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith is just about nine months pregnant. She and Derek are sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner. Derek made chicken and mashed potatoes. He would have made fish but seeing as his wife is pregnant he's had to resort to other dishes.

"Christina said they are going to get married in the spring."

"That's next year." Derek says eating a forkful of potato.

"I know, but you know how she is." Derek gives Meredith a knowing look. He now knows how Christina is with these kind of commitment things.

"Yeah, but at least we know they will be married." Meredith nods and picks up a piece of chicken with her fork. She goes to put it in her mouth but suddenly drops the fork.

"Derek!"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant! Why else do you think I'm yelling?"

"Oh my god!" Derek yells getting up from the table, going over to Meredith.

"Go get my bags!" Derek stares at her for a second more and then runs up the winding staircase, emerging a minute later with a bag of Meredith's stuff. He swings it over his shoulder and helps her out of her chair and through the living room and into the hallway. He opens the front door and helps her down the stairs.

"Shit!"

"What is it?" Meredith says, pain in her voice.

"My keys."

"Just lean me against the door frame and go get them." He does as she says and quickly runs inside, frantically searching around for his keys. He finally finds them on the counter and snatches them up, running back to Meredith.

Meredith is tired and sweaty. She pulled five hours of labor before giving birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"She has your eyes." Meredith says, happy, silent tears streaming from her eyes.

"She has you hair, and your tiny ineffectual fists." McDreamy says, brushing the hair from Meredith's sweaty forehead. Meredith laughs a little. She looks down at this tiny bundle of life and then up at her loving husband, she couldn't ask for anything better then this.

_When it finally comes down to it, you find out that everything you've ever been through, the good and then bad, is all forth it in the end._

**I am done. Don't worry, I will make more fanfics. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
